Screwed Up
by Molly the Writer
Summary: Jackson is confused. I'll start this story AFTER my other one.


It was a beautiful day on the island. The sky had the perfect shade of blue, and it was completely cloudless. The heat was light, and a slight breeze cast over the land every few minutes. The sand on the shore seemed softer than ever, and had an almost pink tint within it. The ocean was as endless as ever, the horizon empty too, but the waves that came crashing down were amazing, and had a sound that could relax anyone. For the stranded castaways, today brought out that ounce of hope deep down in their stomachs that they all thought they had lost.

Jackson was carrying a pile of firewood, and as he dropped it near the blazing flames, he looked around at the island. Daley and Nathan were running around at the edge of the trees, laughing and having a good time. Lex was probably watering him garden like always. Eric was floating on a metal chair in the water, riding the waves. Taylor was sitting in the middle of the beach in a lawn chair, reading a magazine. She was wearing a pink bathing suit, and her designer sunglasses were rested at the tip of her nose. It made Jackson laugh a little bit at how funny she looked. Melissa was right next to him, and she looked up at him and smiled when he laughed. It felt good hearing a sound like that coming from him. Melissa stood up and wiped the log chips from her legs. She stared up at Jackson and said, "I'm going to get more firewood. Watch the fire for me."

Jackson nodded, and sat down in Melissa's previous spot. "Okay Mel." And she jogged into the forest. Jackson let out a deep breath, and looked up at the sky. It was amazing, to him, how different everything looked at the island compared to LA. He'd never got out of the city, and everywhere he lived was just another town with factories and other things clogging up the atmosphere. He never got to see stars either, which he did now. Jackson liked the island, it was comfortable.

"Hey Jackson," Taylor said. "What'cha doing?"

"Nothing much. Just watching the fire until Mel comes back." Taylor sat down on the log next to him. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. She was still in that pink bikini.

"Isn't it an beautiful day?" Taylor turned her head to him.

"Yeah, it is." They were face to face now, staring into each other's eyes.

"I wish it was like this all the time. Then it wouldn't seem like such a nightmare. Like it does now."

"I think so too, Taylor. It's perfect. Everyone's happy today, having a good time. It's hard to tell we're stranded." Jackson pulled his gaze at Taylor away, and looked at the ocean.

"Is it?" She asked, with a sexy, questioning tone.

Jackson turned to face her again, wondering what she meant. Just then Taylor took his chin in her hand and pulled him in for a kiss. Taylor wrapped her lips around his, and after a few seconds Jackson did the same. He put his hand on her cheek, and titled his head sideways a little bit. Jackson pulled away for air and after getting his breath back again he held his hands up and said, "Whoa, Taylor." He let out a breath and shook his head. "I like Melissa. And we shouldn't be kissing anyways, I mean I made a rule that there we no relationships, and you're pretty and everything but I promised Melissa we would get together I mean, I don't want to break that promise I mean then—" He said that in one shaky breath, and Taylor cut him off with _another _kiss. But Taylor didn't hold back. She entwined her lips in his, and he actually kissed her back.

After about 4 minutes of non-stop kissing, Jackson broke it apart for air. He took a deep breath and said, "Wow, you're a good kisser Taylor." He was smiling pretty wide, also.

"So are you two done yet? Maybe you should get a room." Jackson spun his head to side, and Melissa had her hands on her hips, and her expression did not look good. Her lips were pursed angrily, and her eyes were narrowed. She walked over to Jackson, and he stood up and stepped backwards.

"What thehell are you two doing?!?" She screamed. "Kissing her? What happened to "calling me" after we get off this island? No relationships, huh? Doesn't seem that way!"

"But Melissa—" Before he could explain, Melissa smacked him across the face, and ran back into the forest. "Melissa!" Jackson called out, but she had already disappeared into the forest.

Taylor's lips formed into a mischievous grin, and she said, "So. Are you ready for another round?" Jackson walked over to Taylor and sat down on the log next to her. "How could you?" He asked with a cold tone, staring forward. He refused to look at her. "You're just… just so bad Taylor! You can't control yourself enough to know that I'm… I'm—"

"You're what?" Taylor asked, toning her voice down a little bit.

"I'm in love with her!" He screamed, and jumped up throwing his arms into the air. "There, I said it! And the whole thing just blew up in my face, and I didn't do anything!"

Taylor shot up. "You did do something Jackson," she said harshly, pointing a finger to his chest. "You kissed me back. _Both_ times and you said I was a good kisser. What does that mean then Jackson?!?" She cried! "You can't love her! You kissed me! ME, god damnit! And you liked it! Admit it already!" She was pacing back and forth. She stopped and said slowly and quietly, "You can't love _her_ if you kissed _me_." And Taylor stomped off.

"AH!" Jackson screamed, and kicked the sand.

Just then Lex, Eric, Nathan, and Daley approached him.

"Want to explain what happened, Jackson?" Daley asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, chief, start talking." Eric chimed in.


End file.
